


One Hell of a Wake Up Call (Teasing)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: 69, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Older Varian (Disney), Restraints, Teasing, blowjob, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Eugene gets a...very interesting, very steamy wake-up call, and Varian has some fun at his boyfriend's expense~Day 1: Teasing
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Kudos: 24





	One Hell of a Wake Up Call (Teasing)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first time I'm giving a challenge like Kinktober a try; I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> A friend of mine mentioned it was coming up, so I thought I'd give it the old-fashioned college try!
> 
> The fact I couldn't find any Kinktober works involving Varian before I made this is just sad...so I'm going to fix it! Happy readings everybody!

Eugene groaned at the familiar sound of his phone alarm first thing in the morning. Blearily blinking his eyes open, the first thing he registered was how dark the bedroom was, despite the thin curtains on the windows, meaning the thicker drapes had been pulled shut, which he didn't remember doing. The next was his alarm being cut off mid-beep as someone either turned the phone off or hit the snooze button.

Next thing he knew, a _very_ familiar voice purred seductively into his ear, "Good morning, 'Gene~"

Once Eugene's coffee brown eyes adjusted to the darkness, the sight they found ran his throat dry as any attempt at cohesive thought shattered in his mind and all blood began to flow south. There, straddling his waist, was Varian.

Only, that wasn't the usual, cute short-shorts and tanktop he remembered Varian always wearing for bed. Nope. Not even close. In the place of the common sleepwear, was a pale blue chemise with a black lacy trim and thin spaghetti straps. Showing off long pale, flawlessly smooth arms and legs, and freckled collarbone, it was a simple piece, but it was breath-taking. Especially on his boyfriend.

But what completed the scene was the expression on his lover's face. It wasn't his usual shy, but eager smile he had grown to adore. It was more confident, almost cocky, 'cat that ate the canary' type of grin Varian would wear when he felt he had all the control over the situation.

Eugene couldn't help grinning back, "Now this is a wake-up call I can get used t-" He paused when he went to grab the angel sitting in his lap, only to be met with resistance, and Varian's grin seemed to grow as Eugene realized his wrists had been tied above his head to the headboard. Most likely with one of his ties or the belt of one of their bathrobes, he couldn't tell.

Ah, so that explained the grin.

Eugene's eyes narrowed after giving his hands an experimental tug, "Varian..."

The little minx just giggled mischeviously, before mock-pouting, "Oh, what's wrong, Ace(1)? You don't like my surprise?"

"Varian..." Eugene tried not to groan as the younger male leaned down and began pressing soft, fleeting, feathery-light kisses up his chest and neck, "Shooting Star(2)..." When Varian reached his jaw, he deliberately avoided his lips as those soft, sinful hands gently traced little random patterns across his torso, "Shooting Star... _Varian, untie me..._ " His attempt to growl and warn dies into a whine-like sound when his boyfriend ground his hips down into his crotch, creating delicious friction whilst moaning into his ear.

"Ooh, but you've been so stressed out lately, my L.O.V.E(3)," Varian cooed as he gently nipped along his lover's jawline, "So, just lay back..."

Varian then sat up and reached up to Eugene's head and the brunet became aware that there was something secured around his head when he felt Varian hook his thumbs under it. Whatever it was, it felt soft, most likely silk or velvet.

Eugene stared up at his boyfriend with wide eyes as Varian finished with a wink, "And let Shooting Star take care of you~" Before his world was plunged into blackness.

Varian hummed with a little smile as he moved lower down his lover's body, peppering little butterfly kisses as he went, adding the gentlest little nips as he did so every few kisses. His lips quirked into a little smirk, which grew with each little jump Eugene gave at every nip and shivered as the brunet moaned the further down he went.

With one final kiss, Varian shuffled himself carefully so he was now straddling one of Eugene's thighs. Varian moaned unabashedly as he began to rock his hips against the hard muscle through the flimsy material of Eugene's boxers. Eugene, however, could only let his head hit his pillow and groan at the feeling of his lover's rutting, whilst the knee on the inner-side of his leg occasionally brushed against his own cock, which was hard as a rock at this point, and straining for some kind of contact.

"I bet you would love to see me right now, wouldn't you, Ace?" Varian breathed as he began rubbing his nipples through the thin fabric of his chemise, breath hitching as he occasionally pinched them and rolled them between his fingers, "Aah! Mmm~!" Varian began rock his hips a little quicker, "To see me as I'm-ooh!...rutting myself against one of your legs...aaah!...and playing with my nipples... _ooh~_ "

Eugene could only groan, trying his damn hardest not to whine in frustration, not easy with the picture Varian just painted in his head. Every hormone in his body was screaming at him to get his hands free so he could rip the damn blindfold off, flip them around and return the teasing, before claiming that perfect, round-

 _"Fuck!"_ Eugene gave a mix of a sharp gasp and a hiss when his cock was finally pulled out of his boxers, the cool air from the air conditioner sent a shiver up his spine, _"V-Varian...!"_

"Your so hard already, L.O.V.E," Varian commented breathlessly, "I bet you'd just love to have your hands free right about now; so you could flip us around and fuck me till I cry; or would you bend me over and punish me first?" As Varian spoke he rose himself up off Eugene's thigh, taking only a second to pause for breath, "What's wrong, Ace? 'Coon got your tongue?" He was smirking wide at the broken curses Eugene was mumbling. ~~It felt great to be the one in control for once...~~

Eugene couldn't take it anymore, _"Damn it, Shooting Star! Let me see you! Please! Let me see you!"_

Varian giggled again, "How can I say 'no' wen you asked so _nicely_?" But Varian decided to be merciful, crawling back up his boyfriend's body, leaving another trail of kisses as he went, deliberately brushing the older man's cock as he did, before finally removing the blindfold, tossing it off the bed.

Eugene took one look at Varian's deeply flushed face, eyes almost black with lust blown pupils, and panting, and instinctively went to grab him again, only to be immediately reminded that he was still tied to the headboard. Eugene growled in annoyance, vaguely noting how the noise made Varian shiver, _"Varian, untie me, now!"_

"Bet you wish you didn't teach me so well, huh, Ace?" Varian smirked before slowly turning around, presenting the perfect view of his ass and small cock to Eugene, who licked his lips at the sight, tugging insistently at his hands.

Eugene jumped and moaned in relief when he felt Varian wrap his hand around his cock. Varian didn't hesitate in beginning his pace with short, fast strokes, leaning down, and Eugene bucked as Varian lapped at the precum leaking like a running faucet down Eugene's cock like it was his favorite candy. Eugene could only gasp, writhe, moan and buck up into that warm, soft mouth, helplessly chasing that sweet euphoria as he watched Varian trail his free hand down and begin to jerk himself in time to his pace with Eugene's cock.

Varian's eyes were close to almost literally rolling into the back of his head as used the hand he had been jerking Eugene off with to steady himself before taking the large, hard cock into his mouth, moaning at the salty taste of precum. He bobbed his head up and down the warm, hard shaft with gusto, Eugene's loud moans of ecstasy spurring him on as he continued jerking himself closer to completion. It didn't take much longer.

Eugene's hips stuttered as he came with a loud, guttural groan, forcing Varian to pull off his cock with a moan as what he couldn't swallow ended up painting his face white. Varian came with one final cry, releasing onto his stomach and the inside of his chemise.

Eugene couldn't say for sure how long they both just laid there, catching their breath. It felt like an eternity, slowly coming down from their orgasmic high, leaving just about everything feeling like jello. Lord, when was the last time it felt that good...?

Soon, Varian was carefully lifting one leg up and over so he could sit on the bed properly, he lifted the chemise up and over his head, leaving him start naked, not that Eugene was complaining, tossing the soiled piece of lingerie to the floor, most likely joining the forgotten blindfold. Varian then grabbed some tissues from the box on the nightstand and cleaned off his face began gently cleaning off Eugene's softening cock, making his toes curl and legs spasm from the sensitivity overload.

Eugene sighed when his wrists were finally free and gently rotated them. He really did teach his little Star far _**too**_ well...

A soft pair of lips on his cheek pulled him from his thoughts as Varian laid down next to him, arms warmed loosely around his him as he cuddled up to him. Varian gave another mix of his usual silly smile and a slight smirk as he rested his head on his chest, "So, still thing this could be a wake-up call you could get used to, L.O.V.E?" God, how he loved this cheeky brat...

"Maybe not _every_ day," Eugene shrugged before finally grabbing his lover and rolling them so Varian was now the one pinned under him, "You do know I'm going to get you back for that, right?"

Varian giggled, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a sweet, passionate kiss, almost sing-songing against his lips, _"Can't wait~"_ Lord did he love this cheeky, mischevious, conniving, beautiful boy...

Eugene hummed in response, pulling Varian in for another kiss. The another. And another. Then two more.

Varian whimpered as he opened his mouth for his boyfriend's persisting tongue. Pale legs soon wrapped around Eugene's waist, feet locking at the ankles, pulling the man closer as large, calloused hands trailed over soft, pale, freckled skin.

Yeah, this may have been a wake-up call he could defiantly get used to.

But he was _so_ getting payback.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems a bit short and rushed, but in interest in time and deadlines, but I cut down on my usual level of story and detail. I like to think it came out just fine regardless! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Now, on to the notes, before I forget;
> 
> (1): Ace is short for Horace; its basically a harmless nickname off Eugene's birth-name  
> (2): Shooting Star is basically this AU's version of the nickname 'Sunshine' that Eugene gave Rapunzel, plus, its cute.  
> (3) L.O.V.E is another nickname for Eugene, its shorthand for; Lithium, Oxygen, Vanadium and Europium. Its just an adorkable little science pun-name that I can see Varian using.
> 
> Welp; let me know what you guys think in the comments!
> 
> See you next prompt!


End file.
